There has been a need for better designed water bottles and means for attaching them to bicycles in such a manner that the bottles will not be jarred loose accidently but can easily be removed by the bicyclist when riding. Some devices presently in use provide clamps or straps which hold the bottle to the bicycle frame. In other arrangements, a bottle is placed in a wire carrier or basket which in turn is clamped to the bicycle. Neither of these devices are satisfactory since in one it is difficult to remove the bottle and the other does not hold the bottle firmly enough to prevent jarring and accidental displacement. None of these or other known devices provide a completely satisfactory system from either a functional or aesthetic viewpoint.